Se lo debía a Papá
by xxxIloveKISSHUxxx
Summary: Rita Skeeter tiene sus formas de averiguar secretos y la verdad sea dicha, una periodista de escandalos no es todo lo qe alguna vez fue.


_**Titulo: **__Se lo debía a Papá._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ni la saga de Harry Potter ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen u.u si acaso Inky podria considerarse mia_

_**"Esta historia participa en el Reto especial Aniversario "Citas del Potterverso" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

_**Frase asignada: **__«James Potter y Sirius Black. Sorprendidos utilizando un maleficio ilegal contra Bertram Aubrey. Resultado: agrandamiento de la cabeza de Aubrey. Castigo doble.». Debe ser un gran consuelo pensar que, aunque nos hayan dejado, conservamos un registro de sus grandes logros…- Severus Snape, El príncipe mestizo_

* * *

_Bien, respira profundo Inky_

Una honda bocanada de aire se alojo en su pecho antes de ser expulsada lentamente, sabía que si la descubrían estaría en serios problemas pero nada de eso le importaba, no si podía ayudar a la señorita, en eso Inky no tenía ninguna duda, su código moral como elfina domestica la hacía querer complacer a la chica por el simple hecho de haber servido a su familia en el pasado, al menos hasta que su padre había decidido liberarla dándole la tan temida prenda, pero eso no era culpa de la señorita, no en absoluto.

_Ella confía en ti, lo sigue haciendo sin importar el pasado._

_Camina, respira, que nada te asuste… ¡Espera!_ Se detuvo con el corazón latiéndole a mil pero es que todo en esta área del castillo era aterradora ¿_Era eso un fantasma? Por favor que o sea así… cualquier cosa menos fantasmas… o Filch… o…_

Volvió a respirar profundamente para controlarse, estaba siendo estúpida, casi nunca patrullaban esta parte del castillo, solo contenía archivos viejos

_Pero aun así no está de más ser precavida_

Se recordó, claramente resonaba en su mente la voz de Douglas, el elfo en jefe de las cocinas, que le había explicado con lujo de detalles como el Barón Sanguinario realizaba rondas por los pasillos más deshabitados del castillo solo para encontrar tiernos y pobres elfos indefensos que podría devorar sin que nadie más se diese cuenta de su desaparición. Chillo asustada cuando creyó ver un destello de vapor plateado, pero estaba segura de que su imaginación le estaba jugando mal, además no debía creer todo lo que Douglas decía, ese elfo no era de fiar, también había sido él el que le dijera que los dulces de limón que preparaban para el director llevaban orejas de elfos en trocitos, pero hasta ahora ninguno de sus compañeros de trabajo pareciera haber perdido ni un cachito de sus orejas.

_Bien, no le creas a Douglas, ningún elfo ha desaparecido últimamente… ¿Ves que todo está bien? Ya llegaste… ahora solo tienes que apurarte… busca, busca, ¡Oh, aquí hay algo interesante!_

Entro presurosa al lugar después de haber abierto la solitaria puerta que se abrió sin rechinar, realmente necesitaba hacer esto sin que nadie la descubriera, frente a sus grandes y castaños ojos se mostraron líneas y líneas de grandes, gastados y bastante atiborrados archiveros. Las más preciadas posiciones de Argus Filch, no que tuvieran gran valor pero ella sabía que cada ficha contenía lo que el conserje podría clasificar como una victoria personal contra cualquier chiquillo revoltoso.

Sus pequeñas manitas temblaban mientras empezaba a rebuscar entre los distintos papeles, debía haber algo que le gustara a su niña.

Las leía superficialmente, pero aun así pronto encontró algunas que creyó le podrían interesar a su antigua amita, con un chasquido de dedos realizo una copia bastante exacta de las fichas elegidas, dejando las originales en su respectivo lugar, aunque sabía que la tinta se gastaría más rápido a través de los años.

_Bueno, _pensó negándose a sentirse culpable, un elfo domestico que se preciara no se sentía culpable por cumplir las órdenes de sus amos, no eso sí que no.

_No es como si alguien leyese este tipo de cosas viejas._

Asomo su puntiaguda naricilla por un resquicio de la puerta y después de verificar que no había nadie rondando por las cercanías, salió y al llegar a un sitio seguro se desapareció directo hasta la habitación de su pequeña amita, sabía que sus compañeras de cuarto no estarían allí pues la señorita se lo había asegurado, al parecer irían a la biblioteca y ella regresaría por algún 'libro olvidado'.

-Inky ¿Lo has conseguido?- pregunto emocionada la chica de caireles rubios, quizás su mandíbula algo cuadrada no la hiciera la niña más linda pero eso no le quitaba méritos a su personalidad tan envolvente.

-Por supuesto señorita, Inky siempre podrá hacer lo que la pequeña amita Skeeter le ordene- declaro con orgullo la elfina mientras le extendía el grupo de fichas.

-¡Oh, gracias!- Alabó al momento en que tomaba las fichas y comenzaba a analizarlas- El boletín de futuros escritores me ha pedido un par de historias para el próximo fin de semana, sé que al fin podré terminarlo con esto- aseguro con una brillante sonrisa.

-La amita disfruta mucho de ello ¿verdad?- pregunto Inky bastante feliz de ver feliz a su antigua ama.

-Quiero llegar a ser una gran periodista- afirmo segura- Y escribir en el boletín me sirve de práctica, las cosas que ocurren en las escuelas son bastante interesantes- agrego distraída- me ayudan a crear situaciones divertidas para los personajes- agrego encogiéndose de hombros- No es mi culpa que Filch sea tan amable de tenerme un registro completo de las más divertidas de ellas- con otra sonrisita traviesa la chica despidió a su elfina por el día. Apenas podía esperar para escribir su próxima historia, a los editores no les importaba demasiado que ella apenas estuviese en tercer año, al parecer venir de una familia de escritores y tener cierta habilidad con las palabras ayudaba mucho en el medio, para cuando saliera de Hogwarts tendría años de experiencia respaldándola.

_Bien, empecemos a escribir _

La emoción que se apodero de su rostro no era solo debido a su gran fascinación por contar una historia desde su punto de vista, claro que adorándola un poquito por aquí y por allá, tenía un público que complacer después de todo, sino porque su padre le había prometido que si su escritura continuaba recibiendo tan buenas críticas, entonces le regalaría una de esas costosas y recién sacadas al mercado vuela plumas, ¡era el mejor regalo del mundo!

_ Mary volteo a ver a su supuesta amiga con la rabia refulgiendo en sus ojos, se habría esperado una cosa así de cualquiera menos de ella, simplemente era algo que su mente adolescente jamás podría perdonar, alzo la varita y con voz potente y cargada de la más profunda ira lanzo el hechizo que la haría sentir mejor, al menos por un tiempo._

_Ante el asombro de sus compañeros de clases…_

En este punto se detuvo, no se le ocurría nada más que pudiese incluir, alguna buena venganza que Mary podría usar contra Catherine por haber develado sus secretos, debía ser algo suave, después de todo su Mary no era demasiado impulsiva y siempre había sido más creativa para las venganzas.

Después de mordisquear la punta de su pluma por bastante tiempo, decidió que había tenido suficiente, estiro su mano hasta el montoncito de fichas y las reviso durante algunos momentos, escogió una que le pareció adecuada, tal vez sería poco creativo pero los verdaderos castigos podría incluirlos después, además de que aún no decidía si ellas dos podrían reconciliarse.

_ Ante el asombro de sus compañeros de clase, la cara de Catherine empezó a llenarse de grandes furúnculos que surgían en un marcado patrón, claramente se podía leer la palabra 'traidora' en su antes despejada frente, además de que su cuerpo lucia varias frases compuestas por grandes letras de colores distintos._

_Mary le había pagado con la misma moneda, casi, por todas las partes visibles de su piel, podían vislumbrarse los secretos de quien creyó su amiga._

_-No vuelvas a acercarte a mí, Richardson- gruño como despedida antes de darse vuelta y evitar toparse con algún profesor…_

Rita continuo escribiendo por bastante tiempo, realmente podía perderse en sus escritos cuando los disfrutaba.

-Mejor lo dejo aquí y termino mañana- decidió al observar la hora en su reloj, sus amigas debían estar por volver, estaba segura de que no se enojarían, nunca lo hacían cuando veían que se perdía en su mundo de letras y personajes.

La vida con ellas era divertida, estaba segura de que no deseaba cambiarla por nada.

*.*.*.*.*.*.* 2 de Noviembre de 1981 *.*.*.*.*.*.*

La guerra por fin había terminado, la vida de Rita se había ido haciendo vacía y helada con el pasar de los años, pero es que así era la guerra, nadie podría contradecirla en ese sentido.

Ella lo había perdido todo.

Ya no había amigas que le enviaran lechuzas y con las que tomara un café de vez en cuando.

Ya no estaba su padre con el orgullo reflejado en sus ojos y sus palabras de apoyo en la punta de la lengua.

Los mortifagos se lo habían llevado todo, ellos tenían la culpa de que el mundo de Rita se hubiese venido abajo, sus amigas y familiares habían muerto a sus manos, tanto en ataques a pueblos aleatorios como en asesinatos premeditados.

Y Dumbledore, él no había hecho nunca nada por detener a El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, nunca lo enfrento tal y como había hecho con Grindelwald, él también había sido culpable.

Rita acaricio la punta de su puma verde acido, no tenía demasiada importancia, ella tenía el poder para vengarse, la gente creía en sus historias, amaban su forma de escribir y eso era algo que no podía desaprovechar.

En cambio a Harry Potter, bien, solo el tiempo le diría como debía de manejar al chico, pero de momento, Rita se comprometía a pintarlo como el héroe trágico que era. Después de todo él también había perdido a su padre y aunque no lo supiera de momento, ese tipo de lazo era algo que jamás podría recuperar.

_Bien_ se dijo _Quizás deberíamos empezar con los juicios a mortifagos._

Con una sonrisa plasmada en su cara se levantó con pluma y pergamino en el bolso y partió rumbo al ministerio, día de fiesta o no, los periodistas siempre debían estar al pendiente de una gran noticia.

En la mesita ratona de la sala que acababa de abandonar se extendía la más reciente edición de "El Profeta" en este mismo instante las lechuzas con entregas a domicilio debían estar siendo puestas en libertad.

_LA HISTORIA DE LOS POTTER: ¿TRAGEDIA O SALVACION?_

_Lo que podría haber sido otro simple ataque de mortifagos en contra de una familia de magos (cuya matriarca es por cierto una nacida de muggles), termino como un hecho que seguramente pasara a formar parte de los libros de historia._

_Sin importar lo que muchos puedan creer, o los rumores que corren por las calles del mundo, la joven y atractiva Skeeter puede asegurarles, gracias a una minuciosa investigación en las filas del ministerio y variadas entrevistas con importantes funcionarios, que la noche del 31 de octubre, el tan esperado acontecimiento por el cual la mayoría de nosotros había estado pidiendo al fin ha sucedido_

_¡Quien-ustedes-saben ha caído!_

_Y todo gracias a un pequeño bebe de nombre Harry Potter, heredero mestizo de la tan afamada casa Potter considerada pura hasta el nacimiento de nuestro salvador… {Continua en pag.6, 7,8 y 9}_

_Dumbledore ¿Miembro conspiracional del antiguo régimen del terror o simple víctima de la edad? {Pág. 11}_

_Mortifagos capturados {pág. 18}_

_Muerte de Pettigrew: La verdad sobre su heroica vida {Pág. 21} _

*.*.*.*.*.*.* 20 de Junio de 1996 *.*.*.*.*.*.*

El suave Pop de una aparición la hizo alzar la cabeza y sonreír complacida, siempre podía confiar en Inky para hacer bien sus encargos.

-¿Lo conseguiste?- pregunto con verdadero entusiasmo, la sola idea de todo el dinero que podría ganar con su próximo libro la extasiaba en gran parte, seguramente podría comprarse unas nuevas gafas, no que las necesitara pero nunca estaba de más.

-Claro que sí, joven amita Skeeter- aseguro la elfina extendiéndole un gran montón de fichas recién copiadas, seguramente en Hogwarts ni cuenta se habían dado de ello, Filch no había cambiando con los años.

-Gracias Inky, puedes volver a tu trabajo- aseguro antes de que la elfina se despidiera completamente feliz.

Y la gente se preguntaba de donde conseguía tanta información sobre ellos y sus pasados, ya fueran chiquilladas o algo más personal, bien, estaba de más decir que los archiveros de Hogwarts eran una verdadera mina de oro, desde los castigos de Filch hasta los expedientes de Poopy o algún registro de los jefes de casa, era demasiado fácil obtenerlos con la ayuda correcta.

-Bien, veamos que tenemos por aquí- sus manos volaron por encima de las fichas, realmente era material de primerísima calidad.

Sonrió con algo de malicia colándose en sus ojos, esa tonta niñita hija de Muggles creía que le había ganado la batalla, pero ciertamente eso no había sucedido, simplemente tenía que usar otro nombre para publicar y las cosas estarían bien.

Activo su vuela pluma y empezó a dictarle el borrador de su nueva crónica, no sería tan difícil terminarla.

_ SIRIUS BLACK: LA VERDADERA HISTORIA DEL PROFUGO MÁS FAMOSO EN TODA LA HISTORIA DEL MUNDO MAGICO_

_*LA VIDA EN FAMILIA: LAS ALTAS EXPECTATIVAS DE LOS SANGRE PURAS_

_*DESTRUYENDO HOGWARTS: HOSTIGAMENTO ESCOLAR_

En este punto miro específicamente una de sus fichas, sabía que esta era solo una muestra de todas las que Inky le había llevado, pero con esta era suficiente, estaba segura de que podría sacarle jugo, la sola idea de narrar la vida de Black, de mostrarle al mundo la maldad que habitaba en él y que lo había llevado a convertirse en un mortifago… oh, las posibilidades eran inmensas.

_«James Potter y Sirius Black. Sorprendidos utilizando un maleficio ilegal contra Bertram Aubrey. Resultado: agrandamiento de la cabeza de Aubrey. Castigo doble.»_

Su trabajo en la vida aún no estaba cumplido, tenía que asegurarse de que la gente nunca olvidara a los mortifagos y todo lo que habían destruido.

Miro nuevamente su pluma de manera nostálgica.

Se lo debía a sus amigas, que habían muerto como inocentes víctimas, también a las personas que lucharon y murieron en la guerra con una esperanza de salvación que nunca se hizo realidad para ellos pero, por sobre todas las cosas…

Se lo debía a Papá, la persona que le había enseñado el mundo del periodismo y que había muerto por ello.

Por publicar la verdad cuando El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ascendía al poder en la primera guerra.

Rita Skeeter, estaba preparada.

* * *

**N/A: **XD ok primero que nda debo aclarar que no pensé que fuera taaan extenso, especialmente porque en primer lugar iba a ser una chica anónima que quería ser periodista y escritora y que utilizaba las fichas de Hogwarts para inspirarse pero me dio gracia usar a Skeeter u.u lastima que sea diez años mayor q los padres de Harry asi q pues ahí me ven haciendo y deshaciendo.

Pues solo digamos que me gusto… aunque al parecer el libro de Sirius nunca se publico. XD… mejor me callo y les agradezco por leer :3

Oh por cierto, pues como notaran las fechas son: después de la muerte de los Potter, y si no me equivoco es un par de días después de la muerte de Sirius :D


End file.
